A Little Bit More Than Friends
by Tsuki6047
Summary: A one-shot my friends wrote about Craig and Tweek. Craig goes over to visit Tweek one day and makes some discoveries. Creek. Rated T for language.


**Hello everyone. This story was written by my friend: xXBitter SmilesXx give them all the credit! **

**(They've given their account away. [Yes I did have permission to post it] Give them all the credit :))**

**Warning: Yaoi/Slash/BoyxBoy/Gay Whatever you wanna call it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the plot**

**Story 1**

Pairing: CraigxTweek

P.O.V: Craig

_Knock, knock _

I stood in front of the Tweak household impatiently, waiting for Mrs. Tweak to greet me with the same cheerful smile she always does. Than be offered a cup of coffee and reluctantly imbibe the vile, bitter drink. Than after that, have a short chat about how school has been, than listen to her complain about all her problems for 30 minutes, _than_ I can go hang out with Tweek, the whole damn purpose I came anyway. Same cycle as always when I visit to the Tweaks' household. Be poisoned, than be bore to death and than I can go see my friend. It's like that smile is just a cover up and underneath is a witch who utterly wants to kill me. If I wanted to die that fucken bad I would just have Cartman eat me. I would rather be in that fatass's stomach than listen to that bitch's problem for 30 minutes straight. I soon learned when I told Tweek I'd see him at 3:00, I would actually have to be there 2:25. If it had been anyone else besides Tweek, I would have told them to just go screw a dog and flip them off a long time ago, but Tweek needs me and I'll be there to protect him no matter how much bullshit _I _have to go through. I stared at the door blankly, waiting…and waiting…and waiting than…still waiting. I raised an eyebrow questioningly and knocked again. Mrs. Tweak almost always answered the door the instant I knock…as if she's psychic or something…or maybe she just watch's out the window waiting for me to show up…that'd be just plain creepy. I pursed my lips and knocked a 3rd time, hard and violent. I silently wished Mrs. Tweak had opened the door at that moment. Than I would have a _excuse_ for punching her in the face. The door quietly creaked open, revealing a small, jittery blonde. His eyes were wide and fearful as he looked back into mine.

"Hey Tweek," I greeted in my usual monotone voice.

He twitched slightly, "h-hey Craig?" he welcomed in a confused voice. I suddenly realized I told him I was going to be here a 1:40 and it was only 1:07.

"Isn't your mother home Tweak?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"N-no…" he mumbled looking down to the ground. He took in a jagged breath than coughed loudly.

I cocked my head curiously, "you alright?"

His head snapped back up and quickly nodded, "y-yeah *cough* I-I'm f-fi *cough* fine," he choked out, patting his small chest.

I shrugged, not really caring. If he wasn't gonna tell his problems, why waste my time trying to squeeze them out of him. I hate listening to peoples tribulations anyway, soooooo annoying. Tweek glanced around timidly, jerking at any sudden noise. That's my Tweek.

"C-come o-on in C-craig," he stammered opening the door completely. I stared at him slightly surprised. He looked so small and scrawny, waaay to skinny, like he was anorexic. I could see his ribs poking through his pale white shirt. I mean sure he had always been really small, but this was just like…wow. Enough to worry me…which is saying something. He noticed my eyes examining his body and flinched away. He quickly hid back behind the door.

I looked at him disapprovingly, "Dude, you're like a skeleton. When was the last time you ate," I asked walking through the doorway.

He looked down to the floor, "maybe, ERM! I don't k-know," he stuttered.

"Man you look anorexic," I commented.

As soon as I said that he flipped, "AHH! I'm anorexic? What if I become so skinny I die, so my family cuts off my body parts and *cough* s-sells them to hungry hobos on the street who eat them! Gah! JESUS CHRIST!" he screamed ripping out his hair.

I rolled my eyes, "yes Tweek. That has happened so many times," I said sarcastically.

"Gah!" he screeched curling up into a ball behind the door. It was funny how he believed everything everyone told him.

"First of all dude, your not going to die…probably and second, what the fuck makes you think your family would sell you body parts to hungry hobos?"

"I…I d-don't know! And p-probably? So I *cough* still can? OH GOD!" he yelled spazzing out again.

I sighed, "Tweek, calm the fuck down, alright. You're not gonna die. You just need to get some meat on those bones," I explained.

He looked at me, still looking as scared as hell, but nodded.

"So stand up…and go get some food like a good little Tweekers," I smiled helping him to his feet.

"Gah! C-coffee will be just f-fine," he murmured following me to the kitchen.

I wanted to smack him upside the head when he said that, but I ignored the urge. The last thing I need is for another spaz attack. For all I know he could start claiming me to be some robot who dropped out of the sky to kill him.

"Tweek, you gotta consume more than coffee. I mean look at what it's doing to you," I pointed out as he twitched again.

"Doing, erm, what?" he questioned confused.

"Making you a total spaz," I replied straight forward.

He shook his head swiftly, "n-no…that's my ADD," he argued.

I moaned, I was in no mood to argue with him today, "whatever, just eat some real food." I said throwing a sandwich at his face. He immediately flinched back and began poking at it.

"C-can I just h-have some *cough* c-coffee?" he requested looking at the sandwich sourly.

"Nope. Not until you eat the food and I've watched you," I denied sitting down in one of the cheap wooden chairs. Tweek sighed disappointedly and began shoving it down his throat. Soon of the sandwich was gone.

"Great," I smiled standing up and getting him a cup of Coffee. He took it eagerly and quickly gulped it down.

"Wanna go play a video game or something?" I asked when he was finished.

He looked up to me and smiled weakly, "ye-cough- y-yeah…"

He stood up from the chair he had previously been sitting in and headed towards his room, slowly crawling up the stairs.

As he got to his room he grabbed a bucket full of games and emptied it onto his bed, his movements sluggish.

"W-what game d-do you w-wanna play?" he asked digging through the many cases.

I grabbed a random game and tossed it at him lazily, "that one."

"Gah," he screeched jumping out of the way as if the game had been a nuclear bomb, "JESUS CHRIST ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

I glared at him, clearly annoyed, "yes Tweek…I came over to your house today and tried to kill you with a game case…we alllll know that's just the kinda thing a typical guy like me would do." I said stretching the o.

"GAH!" he screamed panicking, "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM AREN'T YOU? AN UNDERPANTS GNOME IN DISGUISE!"

"Tweek, it's okay. I was being sarcastic," I elucidated with a sigh

"Oh, erm, o-oka -cough- okay," he whispered relieved sitting back.

As he sat back, I suddenly notice how flushed his face was…and how difficult it was for him to breath. Even though I usually didn't, I cared about whatever was wrong with the child, and had a abrupt need to figure out what.

He stood up unsteadily, grasping the wall for support, "S-so wha -cough- w-what was the g-game y-you wanted to play?" he asked searching it.

I looked at the frail, tiny child and felt something in my chest start to hurt, a feeling I've never felt before.

"Tweek, let's just forget about the game. Can we talk instead?" I requested.

He turned to face me, giving me a puzzled look and nodded hesitantly.

I walked over to the boy and picked him up, it felt kind of awkward holding the other boy in his arms, but it clearly wasn't difficult. I set him down gently in his bed and sat next to him, I felt my eyes become soft and kind. Tweek was the only one I ever showed this kind of emotion. He sat down, folding his legs and looked at me questioningly with wide sparkly blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, staring into the blue depths of his eyes.

He looked at me bewilderment and blinked a few times, "y -cough- y-yeah…I-I'm fine," he muttered.

I pursed my lips, "I call bullshit," I hissed, gazing at him with my chocolate brown eyes.

He curled up into a little ball, trying to hide his face from my icy, cold stare.

"I-I'm not l-lying," he insisted burying his face into his knees. I heard loud and obnoxious coughing

I tightly closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, it was sooooo much work trying to care about someone. I opened my eyes and pasted my kind and soft face on again before turning to look at Tweek.

"Tweek, I'm your best friend. I have put up with a lot of shit to talk to you and it's fucking worth it, but to be able to be your best friend when you need me to and be there for you, you have to let me," I whispered gently. He slightly peaked out of his nest and stared into my eyes, holding my gaze this time and finally he sighed. He stretched his legs out and tossed them of the edge of the bed, sitting up to face me.

I gave a small kind smile, "please Tweek, tell me what's wrong…"

He began biting his bottom lip timidly, but did speak, "What do y -cough- y-you wanna k-know?"

"You don't look right dude, you look sick. Is there something wrong with you haven't told me about?" I asked leaning in closer towards him.

He shook his head quickly, "N-no…just been having a -cough- s-small fever for th-the last c-couple days," he explained, before getting into another coughing fit.

I raised an eyebrow, "and where do your parents happen to be?"

"Gah! Th…-cough- th-their out at some c-coffee - cough, cough- c-convention, th-they w-wouldn't b-bring me a-along," he said somewhat bitterly.

I gave my friend a sad look and patted him on the shoulder, "it's alright Tweek, probably just 'cause you were sick."

He shook his head in disagreement, "N-no…I a-gah! A-asked them to s-stay. Th-that I f-felt really b-bad…but they said -cough- n-no that th-they needed to g-go to the c-convention," he whispered sourly, narrowing his eyes, "they d-don't -cough- g-give a sh-shit a-about me…n-no o-one does."

I looked at him in disbelief. His parents would actually just leave him for the weekend, even though he was sick? Wow…that's just bullshit right there. And he thinks no one cares about him? That's shit to!

He buried his face in his hands and I heard soft wails coming from him, making the spot in my chest ache even worse.

I wrapped my arms around him comfortingly, holding him tight against my chest and letting him sob…and cough.

"Calm down Tweekers, it's ok, it's ok," I whispered soothingly, patting his back.

I heard his sudden sobs come to a stop and he looked up to me curiously, "h-how is it o-okay," he sniffed.

"Because…I'm not no one Tweekers," I smirked. I didn't realize how close we actually were.

His eyes widened and filled with joy. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and burried his face in my chest, "th-thank's Craig…y-you r-really are m-my best friend."

I smiled down to him, "anytime Tweek. You mean a lot to me…you're what keeps my world spinning," I laughed.

Tweek looked back up to me blushing, "th-thanks," he smiled shyly.

"I always want to be there for you," I mumbled looking down, noticing how close his lips were.

Tweek followed my gaze and noticed it too, flushing red with embarrassment. I don't know why I did what I did next…all I know is I did it and it could have done one of two things: Destroy my life…or make it complete. I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently down on his. They were warm and soft…and sooo nice…even beter, he wasn't protesting, if anything, he was leaning in for more! Our kiss only about 6 seconds before I pulled away.

"Always," I repeated holding him to me tighter. He snuggled deep into my chest.

"So does this mean you like me Craig?" he asked hopefully, not even slightly stuttering.

"A lot Tweek, as I said, your what makes my world spin."

I felt him smile into my chest, "so does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?"

I felt excitement rise in my body and I had a hard time controlling keeping my voice steady, "I would love that," I murmured burying my face in his hair.

"I love you Tweek."

"…I love you two Craig…a little more than a friend."

**~xXBitter SmilesXx**


End file.
